


hide and seek

by rainny_days



Series: Team K Mafia!AU [2]
Category: Team K - Fandom
Genre: Gen, dramatic rescues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainny_days/pseuds/rainny_days
Summary: in which isabella is kidnapped, which would be an issue if it didn't happen so often.team k rises to the occasion





	hide and seek

“Hi, sorry, but do you have any idea where I am?”

One of the suited men looked at the young girl standing before him, an innocuous-looking thing with a round face and wide eyes. He gave a smile that he had meant to look polite, but came out rather menacing.

“The main road’s there, young lady. You shouldn’t be in places like this. It’s a dangerous part of the neighbourhood, you know.”

“A dangerous part...” she murmured, apparently unconcerned, then lit up.

“Great! That means I’m in the right place!”

The man didn’t get a chance to wonder about her words as a butterfly knife was driven through his throat. His companion on the other side of the door spun around and shot at her.

The girl dodged easily, ducking down and driving a knife into his feet, rendering him immobile. He began fell with a cry, and she darted over to drive her knee sharply into his neck as he descends, snapping it neatly. Looking at the two corpses dispassionately, she jerks her knife out of the still-warm flesh with a wet  _ squelch _ , kneeling down to wipe the blood off the blade with their uniform sleeves.

“Right,” she said to herself, standing up and pulling out what looked to be a tube of lipstick from her pocket, “If this works like Crystal says it does...”

She rolled the bottom and drew a red line around the door, stepping back afterwards and looking at it expectantly. After a moment, the line began to hiss. The door toppled inwards as steam rose out of what used to be a outline of ‘lipstick’. Rainny stepped into the empty hall, looking around.

“Guess it’s true that no-one’s in this part of the place. They really need to get better security.”

_ Speaking of... _

She tapped the hoop at the tip of her ear, “You cut the security cameras?”

Anupya rolled her eyes from her office a world away, “ _ Duh, it’s playing a loop right now. Nothing happening.” _

“Cool. D’you know where Anya is? I’m supposed to meet up with her.”

_ “Let’s see...” _

* * *

Rainny jerked and whirled around on her heel at the phantom of a touch on her shoulder, shotgun already pointed in the direction of the touch.

“Woah, chill!” Anya lifted the security guard hat off of her head, hands lifting in a placating motion. “It’s just me.”

Rainny lowered her gun slowly. “How-”

“I told them I was from the main branch, looking for a breach in security. Then I knocked them out and cut the feed.” she shrugged, pulling out a USB, “Got the info, though.”

“Greeaaattt. But that still leaves Izzy. You have a plan for that?”

“Don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. It’s called ‘Explode everyone and run’. I figured you’d want something more subtle.”

“Nah, it’s nice to go big sometimes.”

Anupya laughed in her comms.

“ _ Oh, god. You’re getting infected.” _

* * *

Rainny kept her back to the door as she watched her lipstick eat through the hinges, counting the seconds before it fell. Anya was at her back, a gun in hand.

“On three,” Rainny whispered, and both counted silently as the door fell, then went through shooting.

The men fell like bowling pins, exploding in bursts of blood and tissue. The two girls kept behind boxes, railings, desks- anything to block the rain of bullets falling on them.

“Go to the door,” Rainny instructed, “I’ll distract them.”

Anya didn’t hesitate. “Better be a hell of a distraction. If I die because of this, I’m coming back to haunt you.”

Rainny grinned at her, and then produced an...axe, from somewhere. Anya stared for a moment.

“What? I like to go old-school sometimes.”

Then she jumped over the desk, swinging wildly. The sound of screaming joins the sound of blade through flesh and gunfire, quickly followed by cackling laughter.

Anya ran to the door, pulling out her lockpicks.

“The screaming and gunfire are really detrimental to my concentration,” she muttered, working on the lock. Soon enough, it gave a quiet click, opening to reveal a safe lock.

“Oh for the love of-” she groaned, pulling out a pair of earbuds. Brows furrowing in concentration, she began turning the wheel. A man came up behind her, gun raised. Without looking around, Anya shot him through the head. Looking unconcerned about what had just happened, she continued working on the lock. There was the occasional  _ thump _ of a body hitting a wall beside her, and a flurry of debris flew through the area occasionally before a familiar shadow fell over her.

“Any luck?”

The lock clicked, and Anya gave the girl standing behind her a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, alright, geez. I wasn’t doubting you or anything.”

“Of course you weren’t.” Anya pushed the door, the heavy metal giving away easily under her palm.

Isabella was sitting with her back to the wall, looking remarkably calm for someone who had their hands duct taped together. Anya went up to her, cutting through the tape with a switchblade, and tore off the tape sealing her mouth.

“Anyone else in here?” Rainny asked, scanning the room. Isabella shook her head, looking towards an open back door.

“They left when they heard...the noise.” She winced when she caught a glance at the carnage outside. “Was that really necessary, by the way?”

Anya and Rainny looked at each other and shrugged, “I mean, if we didn’t do it now, Fei would’ve probably told us to clean them up later, anyways,” Anya said.

“ _ Ugh _ , you mean some of them escaped?” Rainny complained as she walked over and helped Isabella up. “Guess who’s going to be spending her weekend hunting them down? For fuck’s sake, can't they be decent human beings and stay in one place for me to kill?” 

Anya laughed at the other girl’s suffering as she went through the room meticulously, occasionally picking things up and putting them in her bag.

“Are you...are you  _ stealing _ their stuff?” Isabella asked incredulously, and Anya rolled her eyes from where she was inspecting an abandoned laptop.

“Look, it’s not like they’re going to be using it anytime soon,” she said, tucking the item away, “and it’d be a waste of money to blow all our cash when we can just take their perfectly acceptable goods. It’s common sense.”

_ “She’s been infected by the asian genes,” _ Anupya murmured,  _ “Double laundering: double the crime, double the payoff.” _

Rainny swallowed a snort of laughter, leading Isabella out by the arm. Anya followed closely behind.

_ “Daphne’s bringing Giulia around later to help with the clean-up.” _

“Aw, but I wanted to do it!”

“Weren't you just complaining about extra work?” Anya said, voice overlapping with Anupya’s wry:

_ “Can  _ you _ rig it to look natural?” _

“You say that like anyone’s going to believe it’s natural.” Rainny said, sticking her tongue out petulantly at Anya’s comment. 

“Hey, we have to go through the motions,” Anya interjected, amused, “At the very least, so that Giulia doesn’t have to actually try to put us behind bars.”

“Please, like she’d even go through the effort. She’s in way too deep.”

“We all are.”

Isabella sighed, “Why did I ever get involved with you people, again?”


End file.
